


【仙泽仙无差】Crown Flash

by jadycalla



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadycalla/pseuds/jadycalla
Summary: 两个技巧型的天才不务正业
Relationships: Sawakita Eiji/Sendoh Akira
Kudos: 2





	【仙泽仙无差】Crown Flash

“Eiji你顶到我了……”  
仙道迷迷糊糊感觉有什么硬物戳在自己肚子上，他一面嘟囔着一面闭着眼睛凭感觉把搭在自己腰上的一条腿给拿了下来。  
“嗯嗯……”像八爪鱼一样扒拉在他身上的山王小前锋胡乱哼唧了两声，把他缠得更紧了。  
泽北睡相极差，但又偏偏喜欢跟他挤一张床。仙道大清早不是要搬胳膊挪腿，就是脖子被一定要搂个什么才能睡着的男朋友的长胳膊勒得紧紧的，仿佛凶案现场。  
没睡醒的泽北像是有皮肤依赖症一样贴他贴得极紧，仙道腾出一只手来呼噜他，揉揉短发毛刺刺的头顶，再拍拍那张圆圆的娃娃脸，最后凑过去亲亲合着的柔软眼皮。睡梦中的第一高中生像大猫一样团在他身边，舒服地哼哼了两声。  
“在做什么梦呢？”  
仙道带着笑意轻声问。

泽北梦中回到了国中的时候，留着奇怪发型的男孩赛后过来和他握手。他的手心湿漉漉的，也不知道是刚淋完浴还是没擦掉的汗，但他却奇怪地并不感到抗拒。  
“确实很厉害啊，北泽君……”  
那人的声音低低的，在叫人名字的时候很是柔和。  
但是，但是啊——  
我不叫北泽。他在梦里有些气恼地想着。

他们昨天的队内赛打完退场时泽北直接把仙道按在球员通道的墙上亲了起来。队友们在路过他们时甚至吹了一两声口哨助兴。  
男朋友在场上的进攻欲望和炸裂的荷尔蒙直到比赛结束也没有消耗干净，仙道心里清楚。刚才的那场比赛中他俩作为高中组仅有的三年级搭档，把多数是大学生的前辈国青队打到三节落后20分后教练就没再把他们俩派上场了。泽北在板凳席上也坐不住，站在场边当喇叭给二年级的流川和美纪男加油。  
赢了之后更是不管不顾地摁着他就亲，霸道得很。  
仙道一向是拿泽北没办法的。泽北这个人，从小到大被身边的几乎所有人一路开绿灯惯得十分任性，几乎是想干什么就去干什么。倒也不是蛮不讲理的任性，而是孩子气十足的固执。仙道爱死了他的那份孩子气，尤其是当那双圆圆的眼睛瞪大望向他，满脸写着惊讶或是意外时，那副可爱模样总让他产生想要把他亲到哭的冲动。

球员通道里贴着他们喜欢的球星们的海报，泽北把他推到墙上背后靠着的就是Penny Hardaway的那张。Penny是那时联盟里非常少见的高个子控卫，攻控一体、视野开阔传球精妙，球风上来说不少日本高校界的球评都把他看作是仙道的模版。说来也巧，这位传奇球星还有着一张可爱的娃娃脸，一双亮晶晶的眼睛和泽北无比神似。  
“Sendoh Anferneeさん，（1）”山王的ace一面凶狠地啃着陵南队长的唇一面口齿不清地说，“请你下次再多给我传几次球，我可太爱你了！”  
仙道笑得眼睛都看不见：“Eiji Hardaway要把那些传球都变成助攻啊！” （2）

总之就是这个任性可爱又厉害到说一不二的王牌小前锋在半公开场合肆无忌惮地把队友兼男友亲到硬之后一溜烟跑回了宿舍，洗澡爬床睡成死猪一条龙不带喘气。仙道回去之后看到占了一整张床还搂着自己的枕头不放手的一米九坏蛋又好气又好笑。

……然后这个坏蛋还一大早黏在他身上拿【咚】顶着他的腰。

“喂Eiji，你再不醒我可就要吃掉你了。”

“…！” 梦里还在纠结好感对象记错了自己名字的泽北在迷糊中听见了仙道这句话，一个激灵顿时睁开了眼。  
睁眼的第一句话：“仙道さん，我不叫北泽。”  
看着小男朋友眼睛都没睁圆乎，却委屈地鼓着腮帮冒出这样一句没头没尾的话，仙道不禁又一次失笑。  
“是我之前记错了嘛，流川已经拿这事疯狂嘲笑了我一年多了，我也很尴尬啊。”  
他说着伸手去捏面前气鼓鼓的包子脸。  
“那时候觉得你可爱，又在想怎么也赢不过有些泄气，就只记住了脸，没来得及注意名字。”

骗人骗人骗人！这花言巧语说的也太熟练了！泽北气愤地想着。  
听着就很不靠谱，可这人笑起来像是连眉稍和眼角都浸在浓稠的蜜糖里，还会凑过来亲亲，轻而易举就能把人糊弄过去了！  
“我不管！反正你要补偿我。”日本第一高中生盖棺定论。

仙道，就如我们之前所知，是拿泽北没办法的。  
于是他厚着脸皮问：“拿自己肉偿算吗？”  
泽北一整个早上第一次露出「你跟我说这个我可就不困了」的神情，一个翻身把仙道压在了下面。  
“算，当然算。”隐隐又开始散发荷尔蒙的大男生舔了舔嘴唇。

球场上，泽北有着全国上下高校学生们难以企及的启动速度，第一步迈开后能够轻而易举地将任何人远远地甩在身后，这得益于这具身体里蕴藏着的巨大爆发力。他就像一头猎豹，身上的每一寸肌肉每一段筋腱都像是蓄势待发，随时能从静止状态瞬间释放最大动能。  
单论个人，是完美无缺的。  
仙道被完美无缺的热恋对象骑在身上，腰间被对方勃起的器官顶着的触感更加鲜明。他笑着朝高校篮球界的单打进攻博物馆勾勾手指，“来攻过来啊，不用客气。”

……怎么觉得这好像该是我的台词。  
泽北在一口气扒光仙道和他自己衣服的同时有些纠结地想到。

虽然两个人已经亲过很多次，也互相摸过，但直到现在还从来没做全套过。说起来，他好像并不知道该怎么做……想起来这点的泽北有些心虚。是不是需要先做点什么，啊，润滑啊扩张之类的。他苦恼地抓了抓脑袋。  
啊不管了，总之先把人亲晕再说下一步。

他又像昨天那样摁着仙道接吻，整个人伏在对方身上，陵南的ace双臂环在他的腰上热烈回应。在两个人都很喜欢的亲吻这件事上，仙道一向表现得和他不相上下地积极主动。两个技巧纯熟的天才像在赛场上一样你来我往纠缠在一起，不一会儿便亲得气喘吁吁。  
泽北像以往那样两个人在被窝里互相摸索的时候一样伸出手去，对自己手底下胸肌的硬度非常满意。仙道虽然偶尔脱线，但持续的锻炼从没有落下过，胸口的肌肉弹性十足，他摸了一会儿，忍不住上手挠了挠。  
仙道没忍住笑出了声。“Eiji别闹。”  
山王的王牌歪头看了看他，少年平日里一双清澈的鹿眼此时眼尾湿润，红通通的像是快要哭了。一副被情欲淹没的样子让仙道莫名燥热，下腹也更加紧绷。  
泽北青涩得让仙道没脾气，心底却又软作一团。他把他环在怀里，头埋在少年颈侧在那段优美弧线上烙下一连串的吻。泽北的皮肤还留着昨晚的沐浴露的味道，泛着隐隐约约的薄荷香。仙道满足地叹了口气，觉得今天就这样也挺好。

泽北犹犹豫豫地将手往下身探去，身下的仙道顺从地为他打开双腿。他抚过光洁而结实的大腿内侧，舔了舔嘴唇，将手覆上了那处火热硬挺的器官。  
技巧型的天才真是要人命。修长手指揉弄阴茎和囊袋的力道和节奏都拿捏得天衣无缝，仙道舒服得头皮发麻。泽北高兴又得意地一面动手一面凑过来讨亲亲，眼圈红得不像话，仙道再也没见过比他更可爱的人了。两个人黏糊糊地唇舌辗转，泽北用手继续套弄了一会儿，觉得那勃起已经涨到手心快要握不住，便干脆放了手将仙道那根夹紧在自己的大腿间。

“！”仙道没有任何反应时间就被纳入了身上人火热紧实的大腿内侧，挺立的顶端甚至戳进了股缝，刺激得他几乎要当场缴械。他放开泽北大口喘着气，用力在其中抽插了数十次，然后大脑一片空白地发泄了出来。

泽北抬腰将仙道放开。一只手向后面伸去，把仙道射在他臀上的白花花的精液涂抹在自己手上，然后掰开仙道的后臀胡乱抹了几把后便把自己埋了进去。  
臆想中的疼痛完全没有发生，仙道晃了晃脑袋回过神，疑惑地看向自己的小男朋友。  
泽北红着脸小声说：“不带套不好。”  
——他们两个受国青队召唤来集训的高中生当然没有安全套。

泽北把自己硬了一个早上的勃起埋进仙道的臀缝中开始卖力地挺动起来。一张清秀的娃娃脸因为做了一早的床上运动而汗津津，红扑扑的。仙道此时已经回过神来了，他一面温顺地承受着身上人的顶撞，一面把手放在泽北的腰上帮他骑稳，时不时地在柔韧无比的地方揉捏两下逗弄对方。泽北闷哼一声，回应一般地撞得更狠了。

结束的时候山王的ace断电一样一头栽进仙道怀里，被后者抓过来直亲到眼泪汪汪。  
“仙道你别咬我舌头！疼死了！”

今天的仙道也拥有着全世界最好最可爱的男朋友。

FIN.

注1：Penny的全名是Anfernee “Penny” Hardaway，泽北和仙道把人家名字一人拆了一半给用了www  
注2: 传球（pass）后如果队友接到球直接得分那么算作传球人的一个助攻（assist），控卫这个位置还是很看重助攻数这项数据的。


End file.
